Lu's Immortal
by AllInMyStories
Summary: This songfic is about Dr. Lu Delgado's loss of her boyfriend and true love after her rape, Mickey. It includes a song by Evanescence, called "My Immortal".


Me: Hey everybody. Today I was just listening to Evanescence in my room. When I heard one of their songs, My Immortal, I thought of the time when Dr. Lu Delgado lost the love of her life, Mickey in a terrible shooting that will haunt her forever. This songfic is about her loss. I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Even weeks later, the moment that changed Lu's life re-played in her mind over and over again.  
  
*~* "Mickey, I love you."  
  
"I'm sorry Lu, there's nothing I can do. He's dead."  
  
"No! Mickey!"  
  
"Lu, it's happened, it's done. Mickey's dead and you've got to accept that." *~*  
  
Quotes from different people through time of her loss flashed through her head.  
  
*~* "Delgado, your work is being affected by this. Maybe you should take some time off to deal with it."  
  
"Sweetie, he's gone. I know it hurts, but he's gone!" *~*  
  
Lu Delgado's life came crashing down once again when her boyfriend was shot by one of her mentally unbalanced patients.  
  
"It should have been me." She kept thinking. Now she stands on the roof of the Rittenhouse Women's Health Center, looking down on her city.  
  
~I'm so tired of being here/Surpressed by all of my childish fears/And if you have to leave/I wish that you would just leave/Because your presence still lingers here/And it won't leave me alone.~  
  
Her long hair blew in the wind as her white lab coat hung from her limp body.  
  
~These wounds won't seem to heal/This pain is just too real/There's just too much that time cannot erase/When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/And I've held your hand through all of these years/But you still have all of me.~  
  
Lu looked up at the dark clouds, standing still at the ledge of the roof. She slowly slipped one shoe off, then the other.  
  
~You used to captivate me/By your resonating light/But now I'm bound by the life you left behind/Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams/Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.~  
  
Her foot touched the cold railing as she lifted herself onto it looking down, twenty floors down.  
  
~These wounds won't seem to heal/This pain is just too real/There's just too much that time cannot erase/When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/And I've held your hand through all of these years/But you still have all of me.~  
  
Rain started pouring down on this unsteady doctor. The wind blew even harder as tears spilled down her red cheeks. The ground was so far down, but she was sure she'd reach it soon. The wet, cold, dark ground would catch her narrow body hard and it would all be over. Everything she ever suffered through or worked for would be gone. Everything, her life would be over.  
  
~I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone/And though you're still with me/I've been alone all along.~  
  
Lu's hands released the railing and flashbacks raced through her mind.  
  
*~* "Mickey, I love you."  
  
"I'm sorry Lu, there's nothing I can do. He's dead."  
  
"No! Mickey!"  
  
"Lu, it's happened, it's done. Mickey's dead, you've got to accept that."  
  
"Delgado, your work is being affected by this, maybe you should take some time off to deal with it."  
  
"Sweetie he's gone. I know it hurts but he's gone!" *~*  
  
Just before she was about to jump, to end her life, she heard one more familiar voice.  
  
*~* "Mom, I love you mom, you know that. I love you. You're the best mom and doctor in the world." *~*  
  
Marc had said that when he was little and she was still in that rundown clinic she had before moving to Rittenhouse.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing?" Lu turned to hear that same voice behind her that day on the roof. "Come on, you're all wet, why don't we go inside?" She gazed into her son's deep relaxing eyes. After a long pause she stepped down from the railing.  
  
"Right, let's go inside." Dr. Lu Delgado grabbed her shoes and stepped under the umbrella that her son held. 'I have to much to live for, even though one of the things I was living for is dead.'  
  
  
  
Me: So what did you think? Deep? Dark? I thought it was cool and fun to write even though it's very short and only took me an hour. Anyway, review please and tell me what you thought. 


End file.
